This PS-OC represents a collaborative trans-disciplinary team comprised of MIT and eight other institufions with Dr. Alexander van Oudenaarden serving as the Principal Investigator/Project Director (PI/PD) of the Single-Cell Dynamics in Cancer (SCDC) PS-OC and Tyler Jacks will serve as the Primary Cancer Biologist. There will be four programs in the PS-OC with a total of 17 members. The Administrative Unit (AU) will consist of the Program Administrator, the PI/PD and the Assistant Director of Administration of the Kl (Cynthia Quense) who will operate under the systems created by the Kl and MIT. The AU will manage the day-to-day details and functioning of the Center. The overall scientific and technical direction of the PS-OC will be provided by the PI/PD in close collaboration with 1) the internal Center Advisory Committee (CAC) including external advisory members, 2) the lead Pi's (Project Leaders), and, 3) Collaborators/Consultants. In addition, Dr. Tyler Jacks, Director of the MIT Koch Institute for Integrative Cancer Research will assist in the administrative and scientific oversight of the Center.